


I dare you

by MissCellophane



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Based on a Tumblr Post, Fluff, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Short One Shot, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 09:23:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19170385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCellophane/pseuds/MissCellophane
Summary: “So? I dare you to kiss the next person who walks into the room.”Nico looked at her deadpan “No.”“Hey, do you guys want any pizza?” Percy asked as he walked into the room, his gaze on his phone.Nico blinked “You know what? I’ll do it. But only since you dared me to and I’m not a wimp.”Based on a post from Incorrectpercicoquotes on tumblr.





	I dare you

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or any related series.  
>  
> 
> Also If the person who runs the Incorrectpercicoquotes blog see this: I hope it’s alright that I posted this. I was just scrolling through your blog and couldn’t resist ^^’

“Okay Nico. Truth or Dare.” Rachel asked.

Nico groaned “Seriously? We’ve been playing this game for over an hour.”

Lou Ellen quirked a brow at him “And? I thought you were bored?”

”I mean, If you would rather work on your philosophy essay for Professor Apollo-“ 

Nico quickly cut Rachel off “Alright fine. Dare.” He would rather be doing anything other then that.

”Yes?” Rachel asked, blinking at him.

Nico rolled his eyes “I meant dare as in I choose dare, you idiot.” He huffed.

Lou snickered into her hand.

Rachel sniffed “Fine.” She glanced around before grinning “I dare you to kiss the next person who walks into the room.” She stated smugly.

”But that could be anyone!” Nico protested. They were sitting in their dorm’s common room after all, people walked in and out all the time.

Rachel shrugged “Who’s fault is that?” She retorted.

”Yours actually.” Lou reminded her “You didn’t want to be anywhere near your room while Thalia had her girlfriend over.”

Rachel waved her off “Besides the point!”

“Are you going to do the dare or not?” She asked “Might I remind you what you have to do if you don’t.” She added with a teasing smile.

Ah yes, the ‘shot of death’ as they called it. Jason had come up with it while high and drunk off his ass. The group of friends had since used it whenever they played a game that involved penalty’s.

It consisted of two different hot sauces, chocolate sauce, mustard, soy sauce and a dash of tartar sauce.The shot glass itself was rimmed with lemon juice and a mixture of chopped up chili peppers and onions.

Jokes on her though, Nico was one of the few in their friend group who can drink it without flinching.

“So? I dare you to kiss the next person who walks into the room.”

Nico started at her deadpan “No.”

”Hey, do any of you guys want pizza?” Percy asked as he walked into the common room, his gaze on his phone.

Nico blinked “You know what? I’ll do it. But only because you dared me to and I’m not a wimp.”

He heard Lou snort out a laugh and Rachel groan but he ignored them.

Percy glanced up when he didn’t receive a response “Guys? Pizza?” He repeated, looking them over with a quirked brow.

Nico stood up swiftly from his seat and walked over to Percy. The swimmer watched him, tilting his head with slight confusion, as Nico stopped in front of him.

”What?” He asked.

Nico grinned briefly at him before abruptly tugging him down by his collar and pressing their lips together firmly.

”Oh come on! That shouldn’t count!” Rachel huffed “You two are dating.” She complained.

Nico pulled back just enough to snark back “Maybe you should have been more specific then.” before going back to kissing Percy who slid his arms around Nico’s waist, pulling him closer.

Lou rolled her eyes “Well, we lost Nico.” She stated as they continued to make out.

“Lou!” A bright eyed blonde called out from the door way “I finished my essay!” 

Lou perked up and was half way across the room before Rachel could blink.

”And there goes Lou.” She muttered in fond exasperation.

She heard a loud moan come from Nico and tossed a pillow at him with a grimace. 

“Get a room!”

**Author's Note:**

> I have been informed that Percico is not canon and there for can not exist. I will now delete my whole account and move to the Artic where I will raise a bunch of huskys to win the great sled race.
> 
>  
> 
> Edit: I have been informed I can not move to the Artic as it is just a big ocean. Oh well.
> 
>  
> 
> (I got a bunch of stupid comments on FFN about how I should only write about canon pairings and that Percico could never happen and blah blah blah. I deleted most of them. I don't get the point of comments like that. Just skip the story if you don't like the pairing, it's that simple. Sorry if this comes off as rude, I just am so done with those types of comments. It's called FAN fiction for a reason.)


End file.
